


This time it's real

by panicparade



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Or Is It?, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Thor wasn’t cruel and it’s not like he wanted Loki to die (not all the time atleast), it’s just that each time Loki would come to him for help like this, Thor would have to generally go out at 3 am to pick roots or kill a dragon or something tedious like that and he was just so tired right now. Besides, Thor knew if it has been something really serious, Loki would have gone to their mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time it's real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fuck or Die square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is Mine! As you can tell :D   
> ~~I don't like this fic.~~  
>  Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

Thor groaned and thunked his head against the wall. Again. Honestly, he should be used to this by now, it’s not like it’s the first time he’s been stuck in a position like this, but he’d really thought last time had been exactly that. Last time. Only he forgot that this was Loki they were talking about, of course there’s no such thing as last time. Unless you count the incident with the time Frigga tried to get him to eat green vegetables, which was definitely a first and last time together (they all found it funny how Loki’s favorite color was green, but he hated food with that color); but no one counted that incident, not if they wanted their hair to stay on their head and not grown elsewhere (it wasn’t a pretty sight at all).

Either ways, Thor was tired, he’d just spent the entire day training and then an hour spent discussing the political situation around the realms with the All Father and all he wanted to do right now was climb into his bed and not get out for at least century. But if there was thing Thor had learnt over the years of experience he had being Loki’s brother it was that if Loki wanted something, Loki got it and Thor could try all he wanted but in the end he knew he would have to help Loki out.

“What Loki?!” Thor snapped, tired of Loki following him around his room.

“Thor! I’m serious time!” Loki pleaded, standing on his toes to look Thor in the eye.

Thor pushed past him and walked to his bathroom, “As you were the last time and the time before, and let me think, the time before that too! Honestly Loki, how many times do you think I’ll fall for the same thing?”

“I swear Thor, this time it’s the real thing, I don’t why I didn’t practice it enough before I tried, look! Look at my arm.” Loki pushed his arm in front of Thor’s face and sure enough Thor could it was blackened, staring from his elbow and pushing outwards. “It’ll spread outwards if I don’t do the counter action fast!”

Now, Thor wasn’t cruel and it’s not like he wanted Loki to die (not all the time atleast), it’s just that each time Loki would come to him for help like this, Thor would have to generally go out at 3 am to pick roots or kill a dragon or something tedious like that and _he was just so tired_ right now. Besides, Thor knew if it has been something really serious, Loki would have gone to their mom.

“What do I have to do now, Loki?” Thor sighed. He blinked when he saw a blush rise on Loki’s face, wondering what the counter action that made his brother blush.

“Umm,” Loki started, nervously toeing the ground, “so the spell was to attract the one I love so that they notice me. And counter action needs an act of love, of the purest, most ultimate kind.”

“Huh?” Thor asked, his mind stuck on love and the feeling of _mine_ rising somewhere in him, “what?”

“Don’t make me say it Thor!”, Loki snapped, and when no reaction from Thor was forthcoming, Loki said, “We need to fuck! And I wouldn’t have come to you, ‘cause I know you don’t think of me that way, which is why I was tryin-“ Loki shut his mouth suddenly, coughed and carried on like he hadn’t just titled Thor’s world on it’s axis,  “anyways, I can’t go to someone else, can you imagine what would happen if – “ And Thor didn’t let him say anything else, crushing his lips to Loki’s drawing out his words into his mouth.

As they lay on the bed later that night, reveling in the memories of the hushed words that were spoken to each other’s skin, truths that they’d been hiding from each other for years, Loki spoke up, his head resting on Thor’s chest, “You know, the counter spell required it to be an act of true love, that’s the only way it could worked.”

Thor hugged Loki tighter to him, glad for the first time that Loki had messed a spell up.

 


End file.
